thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Ted Hyatt
Ted Hyatt was a cryogenicist and the member of USS Envoy space shuttle team, that travelled to Saturn in order to learn ways to repair Earth's atmosphere. Although they're successful in their mission, they find desolated Earth and come face to face with the culprit responsible with their home destruction, the Darkness. Biography Early Life With Earth atmosphere ozone layer degraded to the point, that humanity was facing a real threat of extinction, Ted came up with a brilliant hypothesis, which became the groundwork for the last ditch effort to save Earth from itself. Envoy Mission In the year 1999, the crew of United States Space shuttle Envoy lifted off from Cape Hope, Florida. Their goal was to study atmospheric conditions of Saturn - the neighboring giant with the ability to annually repair its own ozone layer. For the people of the Earth were now confronted with the reality of extinction. Leading the crew was Lt. Colonel Samson Cord. A co-pilot on nearly a dozen other space flights, this was his first assignment as space crew commander. The instigator of the flight, Ted himself. Nora Case, the shuttle's only engineer and the builder of the Envoy shuttle. Andy Cohen, a practical scientist, whose mission was to make Ted's theory into reality. And finally, Bud Starling as the co-pilot of the Envoy. Despite all the odds, after ten years of researching, the Envoy was successful with their mission and managed to unlock the secret of atmospheric restoration. As they get closer to home, Cord noticed that he can't contact Mission Control. Hyatt then stares out of the port window and is horrified by what he sees. A silence then gripped each member of the crew as they looked upon the barren and destroyed planet they had sacrificed ten years of their lives in order to save it. The crew then turn to Cord for answers as to what they're gonna do now, but the commander stays silent. As Hyatt and Case begin to argue with one another, Cord silences them both, refusing to let his crew fight among each other as he suspects, that's what brought Earth's end. Cohen then contacts Cord, informing him that he found a place to land. Although Case doesn't see any point in doing this, Cohen argues, that if they don't land soon, Envoy will crash. And as the last of their kind, they have responsibility to carry on. No ones argues with his arguments and Starling pilots the shuttle towards a ten mile long by ten mile wide chunk of Earth's debris in orbit around the Moon. Suddenly, Case shouts as she notices shadows trying to envelope the shuttle. Cord orders to pull up, but its too late and the shuttle is swallowed by the darkness. Hell in Paradise Starling questions as to what happened, but no one answers, as if all the crew when faced with the unexplainable event, tried to convince themselves that nothing has happened. Hyatt then informs the crew, that they're landing, leaving Case clueless as to how is that possible. Then, the Envoy caught death grip of a tractor beam of some sort. Cord is confused to see an intact building, right in front of them. The sign on the front of the building said "Geodesic Bio-Sphere, Los Alamos, California". After much debate, Cord was the first member of the crew to venture forth, knowing fully that this was a trap. Once Cord navigated the airlock, he bade the others to join him. Everyone except Hyatt, joins Cord, deciding to stay in the shuttle in case they need to make a quick getaway. Soon after, a group of Darklings break into the shuttle and kill Hyatt. They later mimic his voice in order to prevent Cord from finding out, that they're in danger. Abilities * Expert Cryogenicist: Ted was described as a briliant cryogenicist. In the end his knowledge and hypothesis helps the crew of Envoy to find a way to repair Earth's ozone layer. Gallery Infinity16.JPG|Ted and his crew seeing desolated Earth. Infinity20.JPG|Ted ripped apart by the Darklings. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Human Category:Comic Deceased